High School, All The Problems We Didn't Want
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, her sister, mother, and friends, with their sisters and mothers all just moved to Midgar and will be going to a new high school together.While there, they have to deal with school snobs, jerks, classes, making friends and for Tifa having a crush on the coolest, richest and one of the hottest guys in school. All while keeping the secret that they're Spies.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR ANY CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**A NEW TOWN **

**TIFA'S POV**

**We were finally here. Our new home as our moms each called it. Me and my sister Sonia had moved here a week ago along with our friends Jade Love and her sister Brianna and Yasmin Hinley and her sister Meghan along with our moms for as they say a new start. But we already know what the real reason is. It's because of our secret and people are after us because of it. Oh, and in case you're wondering our secret it's the fact that we are the daughters of some of the worlds best spies and we are spies ourselves. Yeah you read that right, we're spies and there are people after us because of our moms and the fact that our school is a school for spies and my mom is the headmistress and all so yeah. But this isn't new to me, I mean, well, I'm kinda used to running and going from place to place. Me and my friends to. But I really don't mind, every time we go somewhere we make that many more friends so I guess running does have it's benefits. But even in our line of work, even when we would occasionally be attacked by assassins ordered to kidnap us or if they had to, take us out, we would always make it out alive with some bruises and scars. Just another reminder that we are moving targets along with some of the people we know most of them are spies like us who blend in with everyone else. It is very important after all. **

**So here I was the girls had just helped me finish unpacking and making my room the way I wanted. The walls were a beautiful shade of pink. With a mini fridge, a flat screen and and my laptop. A desk with everything I would need for school when it started and my bed had a hot pink comforter with pink heart shaped pillows, with small and cute, but still respectable stuffed animals on it. My room also had a revolving closet and a full body mirror. The ceiling had sparkling stars on it so that if the lights turn of they look like actual stars, it's rally cool. I hung a few of my award on the wall. There were ones for art, singing, dancing , writing(the girls and I write books about our adventures, but not so much in detail that people would actually believe it, I mean it is real stuff going, but we make it just right to where no one actually believes it unless you have level five clearance or higher. That would be the only way you could know.) And speaking of our school we are going to, for an education on how to be a spy is the Gunningham Academy. And there just happens to be one here in Midgar. How convenient , huh? Well that would be a yes and a no. You see the cover my school has is that we are a school for genius, little prissy princesses, and we are totally cool with that.**

**And like so many people who drive by, take one look at our gorgeous mansion, manicured grass lawn and ivy colored walls and assume like most people that we are nothing but snob and nothing more than girls whom expect their mommies and daddies to pay for everything and by us whatever we want. Well in Sonia's and I's case our mom and aunt Abby. Everyone I know knew what happened to mine and Jade's dad, that one day they were attacked by assassins and that they never came home. We don't even know why they had went out that night, only that it had to do with trying to take down the organization that has been after us our whole lives. We may never know more than those two facts but those facts are what keep us going and what drive us to find the truth. But aside from that the main fact is that some people are too quick to judge. And sometimes it goes that way: We meet someone and they judge us, then when they get to know us they don't think so poorly of us any more. Now I think we will have one of the toughest missions yet…..having to fit in at Midgar High School.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT**

**Chapter 2**

**These Guys**

**JADE'S POV**

We had just finished Tifa's room and we went to go get started on mine. The walls were a deep lavender shade of purple, and the ceiling and windows were a baby blue color. The floor was carpeted and plushies sat on my blue bedspread. Like Tifa's I had a desk with everything I'd need when school started. I had a mini fridge and laptop in my room. My room also led to a balcony where I could walk out on at night and talk to Tifa and Yasmin, since we lived next door to each other and all but still it was nice and gave me a sense of peace. It made me feel like it wasn't all bad that we had to move here because we are being hunted by a terrorist group that will stop at nothing to get us or to keep us from finding the truth. Yeah life is just peachy. Anyway I had a walk in closet so did the girls. It was because an old friend of our parents Celest was an airline pilot.

She would by us and our little sister all kinds of stuff from all over the world. Some of it would be clothes that were really cool that no one else had and other times it would be souveniers. Like the usual stuff everyone has, you know. Snow globes, t-shirts, an imported laser pen with so many uses it's almost hard to keep track. I mean who doesn't have one, well if you're a spy at least. And that was the reason for the closet because behind it was a whole different room with all kinds of super cool spy stuff that you might think was just a legend, like jet packs, invisibility suits or ex-ray spy glasses. But unless you know the password to get in or have level 5 clearance or higher than you will only think it's legend. And we're totally cool with that.

By the time we finished my room which looked awesome by the way, we decided to go out side and take a break and go out side with our sisters. We always had a lot more fun together when they were with us so we figured why not. "Hey mom were going to the park, ok?" "All right girls but don't stay out to long, alright, and watch your sisters." "We will!" we all called out to my mom as we left. When we got to the park we noticed that there were a few people there and decided since we didn't know them yet may we shouldn't just go up to them. Even though I wasn't looking that way I could tell that the group we passed by was watching us, as if daring for us to try something. We watched as the 'little monsters', as we would sometimes call them were playing on the swings and monkey bars with some other kids. Three boys to be precise . We figured they could handle themselves, since they were all thirteen and all and the boys looked the same age as them. Besides if those boys tried anything I'm fairly certain that they could break all the bones in their bodies if they needed to.

So that would mean we would just be able to talk about the move and our usual spy business talk. Right? WRONG! Unfortunately for us they group we passed by decided to come over and talk to us. So much for not knowing anyone and just ignoring them. "Hey there I'm Zack, he said with a grin that was both cute and goofy." And these are my friends, Reno, Barret, Vincent and Cloud." he gestered to them and by the look on Tifa's face I could tell she was really into this Cloud guy. I was sure I had heard his name before but…..where. " So now you know our names, how about you tell us your names?" he was saying it in a kind of mocking way so I couldn't help myself, I laughed softly. And why did I do that because now I have got some friends giving me these looks that say we know you like him admit it later. But they wouldn't get ant of the truth out of me because well, I'm a bit of a lying expert and unless you know me well you can never tell if I'm telling the truth or not. Sometimes even if you're my friend you can't tell truth from false.

When I came back to my senses I realized that he and his friends not to mention mine were still waiting for me to introduce us. "Umm." yeah that's how a highly trained operative reacts when intercepted on a mission. Go me! I'm such a dork. Was that really the best I could do? Luckily, Tifa saved me.

**TIFA'S POV**

I knew I had to help Jade. She had this I really think your cute look in her eyes when she looked at him. I knew I couldn't let her make a fool of herself, I mean these kinda cute guys come up and talk to us. I had to do something. The one I was looking at though was the Cloud guy, he was pretty cute, so I really had to jump in. "I'm sorry, she's not… having a good day, her throat hurts , it's sore so…" " Oh, I have been there we understand. So maybe you could introduce your self and your friends so-" just then these girls came up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Macey Baxter and Cloe Sutton. Some old friends of ours, and they came up with one other girl with black short hair, a floral green shirt and beige shorts. "Hey guys whats- OH MY GOD! It's you guy!" Macey and Cloe both said at the same time. "Hey you guys!" we all had a group hug leaving the guys and the girl with the short hair confused. "Do you guys know them?" asked Cloud. His voice was just so deep it made me want to melt right there." Yeah actually we're all old friend." I told them with a shy smile. I saw Cloud smile at me and I was instantly filled with butterflies. " Well are you guys going to introduce us or not?" "Yeah we will Yuffie." so that was her name." Well I'm sure you have met Strife and his friends already, so we'll introduce you to the guys girls." So that was it! Now I remember he's the soon of Andrew Strife he's the head of a big company,(which will remained unnamed for now since his mother was a Gunnigham Girl like our moms, since that would be her cover and all).

"It's ok, we got it." I whispered to Macey and Cloe who also go to the Academy, but I don't think that the guys know that. "Well, umm, hi." Wow is that the best I can do?" I'm Tifa and these are my friends Jade and Yasmin." they smiled, waved and said hi, while they did that I saw Cloud actually staring at me! Even he didn't know that I was. "Wait Tifa, as in Tifa Lockhart, as in your mother is Rachel Lockhart, the headmistress of that school the Gunnigham Academy for rich stuck up girls?" said Reno. Once again another who is to quick to judge. "Yeah that me and that's my mom. My friends and I and our sisters go there is there something wrong with that?" I was hoping for his sake he wouldn't say anything about my academy that would set me or the girls off. "No but what are you doing here, seeing all the less fortunate people that can't go there?" Wow, jerk much? "Wow jerk much?" said Macey with her hands on her hips. "Don't mind him he's an idiot and a jerk." said Zack, probably trying to do something so that Reno wouldn't get his but handed to him by a bunch of girls. "Oh it's ok, we're used to people judging us before they get to know us, no worries." "Oh hey, Tifa we gotta go." said Yasmin. I remembered we were supposed to be back by now. "Oh, you're right. Sonny, girls come on time to head back!" she and the girls came back over with the boys from before. "These are our sisters. Well it was nice to meet you guys Denzel." she said and smiled sweetly. I saw him blush and realized he liked my sister! Way to go Sonny! "Well nice meeting you guys. I guess we'll see you at school." How it is a school for girls only?" said Cloud. "Oh yeah, we're going to Midgar high for school, so I guess we'll see you." I smiled sweetly. "Well that's great. We'll see ya guys." I was sure I saw Cloud smile more when I said we'd be going to the same school. "Yeah we gotta go to Denz. We're brothers." said Cloud. "Cool." said Sonia, I actually saw Denzel blush when Sonia complimented him like that, it was so adorable. "Well bye guys, see ya on Monday." said Yasmin. "Bye." after we said our farewells we left and I couldn't help but look back nd see that they were following us. "Umm…. " I said wondering what the following was about. "Oh we all live on this street. See we're neighbors." said Zack. Wow I live right across the street from Cloud Strife and his friends, which are now our friends are we lucky or what. We all went inside our houses and got ready for school on Monday, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**FINALLY I FINISHED IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO WRITE THIS, BUT I DID IT. R&R PLEASE, NO FLAMES. GOT ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, I'D LOVE TO SEE. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER. WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF IT TAKES A DAY OR TWO IT'S BECAUSE I'M DOING OTHER FANFICTIONS AT THE SAME TIMES SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE OR HATE ME FOR BEING LATE. PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting Up and Secret Trusted With

**MACEY'S POV**

**I** really couldn't believe that we just met back up with Tifa, Yasmin and Jade. We were so happy to see them again. When we found out that they lived here, the girls and I went to her house and we had a great time, we introduced two of our friends. "This is Aerith," I pointed to my too much pink clad friend, "She's totally in love with Zack but wont tell him." I said with a laugh when I saw her blush a scarlet red. "I'm not that in love with him." we all gave her a look and she covered her mouth knowing she was busted it was so funny. Then I decided to pick on the others I started with Tifa first.

"So Tifa, you like Cloud huh?" I said with an evil smirk when I saw her look like she had been caught red handed. "I just met him!" "It doesn't take long for someone to get a crush, Teef." I said tauntingly, it always became a hobby when Tifa was interested in boys, but we would always laugh in the end from our harmless joking. "Well whatever, but what I find interesting is that his last name is Strife and I couldn't relate it to his dad who is a successful business man and his mom went to Gunningham Academy with my mom as one of her friends and is a former CIA agent.

I was sloppy and I was supposed to know. Ugh I mean I'm a pavement artist after all." "It's alright Teef I mean you're knew here so you can't be totally upset about it." I said sincerely. "Thanks Mace." I was glad I had great friends like them and that we could count on each other. "Um hey, what's a pavement artist anyway?" "Yeah" asked Aerith and Yuffie. We all exchanged looks. That was right they didn't know that our Academy is actually a school for spies. "Well, we'll explain , once you have proper clearance that is." said Yasmin. "Well actually…" said Tifa getting off her bed which she was sitting on. "Let's ask my mom," she said. "It might be easier that way." so we all got up, while walking down the stairs Yuffie and Aerith looked really confused which I guess was good to some extent. It meant that they had know idea about the school yet and we are totally cool with that. Soon we got down to the living room and boy were we surprised. And by boy I mean BOYS. The guys along with there parents were here in Tifa's house talking with our parents. Then they saw us.

**TIFA'S POV**

**I **couldn't believe it. They guys were in my house along with all our parents, this would be hard. When they finally saw us they told us to come down, we did in a single file line. Not one of us was out of place. Me especially, maybe because I didn't want to make a seen, maybe I was nervous, MAYBE because I was having a slight underwear situation.( not to self: figure out a way of wedgie torture/persuasion. There could totally be something to it. Then my mother spoke. " Tifa have you and your friends met our new neighbors?" she said sweetly. "Yes ma'am." "Oh, such a polite girl, and pretty too. She's going to turn out just like you Rachel." said Mrs. Strife. Then I saw cloud and to be honest I think I was really falling for him. And since I'm a pavement artist and I can read people well like my friend Yasmin, I was pretty sure he liked me too so I was pretty happy. I even smiled at him but then I could feel all our friends staring at us and getting these looks like they knew we liked each other so I quickly smiled at all of them, which was lucky for me because it made our parents comment on how we were liking it here since we already made friends.

"I'm really glad we met them, it's knd of hard to go to a school and not know anyone." then I saw that Sonia and Denzel were happily chatting and laughing together. I shot everyone in the room looks and they knew immediately what I was gesturing to. I guess since Sonia is a spy too and also goes to the academy she knew what I was doing and shot me and her friends, and my friends glares while Denzel was shooting some at Cloud as if telling him to back off or else he might do something to him. We backed off right away and they went back to talking. Then the guys started asking about my school and my mom shot me a look, as if to say 'tell them tifa they can be trusted, believe me.' so the girls and I told them along with some info about us being hunted and how we were always on surveillance and even showed them a few of the videos of when were at the academy and what we really do.

**JADE'S POV**

**By** the time we finished explaining everything even about our moms, and clouds mom the room was dead silent and their mouths were hanging open, it was pretty funny but soon enough we were being praised for all the thing we could do were capable of and what we all had done (which for now will remain unsaid since that was classified until they had proper clearance. Right know they had level 3 which meant we could tell stories about the things we had done, but couldn't go into detail, they needed at least level 5, but still they were on their way.

We made them swear not to tell anyone about the secret, because if they did it could jeopardize our entire sisterhood and our lives out of all of them well, for some reason that they wont tell us they are after Tifa most of all probably because of some past event with her mom, and Cloud for probably the same reason, but they still wanted all of us so we could all be in danger if the info we told them tonight got out not only because of our enemies but because of the public it would be chaos for sure. But the guys assured us that we could trust them and I knew we could. We had all settled down and when everything had sunk in it was pretty much a nice little house warming and us telling stories of our past missions with video evidence. It was pretty fun but soon they had to go we said our goodbyes, and they left it was good to know that we had friends like them. And from the way that Tifa was looking at Cloud and vise versa. It was pretty obvious she liked him. I'm sure they all had a certain one of our boys they were going for but I had yet to find one. I was okay, maybe I'll meet someone at school. Any way my mom, sister and I went home and got ready for the first day tomorrow. I couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun.

But then I thought about the academy and midgar high, missions, classes, being attacked every know and then by terrorists from the group that's been after the girls and I our whole live and finally boys. Just thinking about it made my head spin. Being a spy in love, with two schools and juggling all this around with missions we have to go on at the academy, even if it meant sometimes breaking the trust of our friends for a while even though they understand and will forgive us(which they said they would when we told them.) was a lot to balance out in our line of work and lives, especially in our line of work. Oh yeah it was going to be an interesting year.

**LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I JUST GOT BACK FROM A TRIP IN BOSTON THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL AND GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING, SO, I AM SORRY. PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE. WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT? LET ME KNOW. WELL PEACE OUT. THANK YOU GOOD NIGHT. ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Day and The Start of Something Bad

**TIFA'S POV**

**I **woke up at seven in the morning even though school didn't start until nine-thirty five. The reason for this was because, and when I say this I say it for all girls with little sisters, including my friends, it is a WAR when it comes to getting in the bathroom first. The second I opened the door with my stuff in hand I saw Sonia with the same look I just gave her, 'I'm so getting to the bathroom first sister'. After about three second we both made a run for the bathroom. I was in the lead until she used the gift our aunt Abby had gotten for her…which was a comb that can turn into a rope and used it to bind my feet together and bolted for the door. When she got passed me I used the present that mom got me a pen, which was also a laser, a tazer, a lock pick and a lot of things that I can't go into detail about right now. Soon I had freed myself within three seconds and ran for the bathroom.

"You're not gonna make it, Tifa!" she teased. "I bet I will Sonny!" soon when I almost passed her, she used a trip up move I showed her. Oh she is growing up so fast, I'll have to compliment her later, but right now I had a bathroom to get to. In the last five seconds, I ran back, jumped up, grabbed onto the door frame of my door and flung myself over ahead of Sonia, all while doing a spin flip in the air and landing perfectly on my feet, right into the bathroom. "Ha, I told you Sonny, better luck next time!" I heard her growl and say something in Swahili, that could totally get her busted by our mom, but I knew she would get over it. This is the kind of stuff that my sister and I will do to spend time together, well one of the things. We really are close and we're always there for each other.

Soon I had finished in a record time of fifteen minutes exactly and I had my outfit. I had a red South Pole shirt with a star on it with a silver outline, a pair of my favorite Denim jeans, a star necklace, and black high top converse. My hair was straight with a black beret(which could, by the way double as a lock pick, a camera and a miniature bomb, yeah I wear a bomb in my hair and I don't have a problem with it, I mean who doesn't wear a bomb in their hair right? Well if you're a spy anyway.) and looked over myself for anything that might make me look bad, especially in front of Cloud- wait did I actually think that?! Maybe it's just because his mom is a former CIA agent and a close friend of my mom and aunt, and his dad is a successful business and a friend of my mom also and my dad…Dad we all really miss him but we're okay. I sniffle a little I always do when thinking of him. He went MIA just like Jade's while on a mission together. And we might not know anymore than those facts alone right now, but those facts are why we keep trying to take down the people after us. To find the truth.

Soon I had finished and let Sonny have the bathroom. "Finally, I've been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes!" "Oh calm down, you can go in now can't you?" she glared at me and I just smirked in a way that said, ' you know you're not really mad, so stop acting, even though that's what spy's do'. "Whatever" she sighed. She is going to make a great spy one day just like me and mom and aunt Abby, we can all tell and that goes for my friends little sisters too. They will become great spies.

I made my way down to the kitchen, eight o'clock it said. Still an hour and thirty-five minutes left, I'm actually really excited since it wont just be me and the girls but our new friends too, I can't wait, I hope we have classes together. Within twenty five minutes Sonia had finished and was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt with a butterfly on it with a green and silver designs and a bit of a sheer like ruffle at the bottom and a black skirt with a chain butterfly belt that slanted downwards a bit, with white kapri leggings that went to her knee with tears in the side, a butterfly bracelet and black flat shoes. Not bad for a thirteen year old. Then I noticed she was putting on her favorite perfume and putting it in her bag, in stead of the one that is also a truth serum, that she only uses on special occasions, I guess that this is completely different because instead of putting on a comms unit as the first thing she was checking herself and her outfit.

'I wonder if this is because of that boy Denzel, Cloud's younger brother. Aww her first crush, I wonder how long it will take to break her.

"So Sonia, is the reason you're fixing yourself up because of that Denzel boy?" I questioned with a sly smirk. The thing was though that she didn't even take five seconds to crack. "Am I really that obvious? Do you think Denzel will notice? What if he doesn't like me the same way and then never wants to see me again!? What if he-" "Sonia! You have to stop thinking like that, I could tell from the minute I saw you with him that he really likes you." I wasn't just saying this to make her feel better, I actually meant it, I think he really likes her. "Alright I'll try to stop worrying." "And besides, if he does something to hurt your feeling, I along with your friends(my friend's little sisters) will break a lot of his bone, you know that, and I wouldn't be surprised if you broke a bone or two, maybe three." I said with a smirk. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about it, especially since he knows you're a spy too. So I wouldn't worry." soon we saw our mom come down the stairs

"Good morning girls, are you ready for school?" "Yeah, mom we are, and we're really excited to see our new friends and old friends. Right Sonia?" "Yeah totally Teef." The clock read 8:45. It would take us fifteen minutes to get to Midgar High so we each grabbed a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese, kissed mom goodbye and grabbed a few accessories (that were also very deadly weapons) and were out the door. I was so excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Soon we had reached the school, and at least five minutes early. And we saw the girls and their sisters too. Wow we are good, we all got there at the same time. We started walking ans soon we saw the school. That wasn't the only thing we saw though, soon we saw Cloud and the others. He looked really good, I'll admit it(just not out loud). He was wearing black jean pants, a black short sleeved shirt, which by the way really showed of his strong, muscled, amazing arms, I think that I actually gawked for a second there. Any way, he also had on black converse and a wrist ban that said 'Rocker' on it. I also saw Zack, he had on denim jeans, a blue short sleeve with black converse, and could see another girl with a long spring pink dress with a hot pink bell, brown boots and a regular pink bow. 'Wow way too much pink' was the expression all the girls and I had.

"She looks like a strawberry ice cream bowl, with pink sprinkles, and just… the color pink topped off!" said Jade with a snicker just like the others. I elbowed Jade. "Not nice guys!" I whispered but I was trying not to laugh too, so I guess shouldn't talk but still. The girl was talking to another boy who had messy blonde/brown hair, he was wearing a red shirt, with black skinny jeans and red converse. Reno was wearing a shirt with a picture of a dress shirt on it with black jeans and grey converse. Barret was wearing beige shorts, a green shirt and brown vans. Vincent was wearing a black shirt, red pants and red converse. There was one more too. He was taller than Cloud by exactly an inch, he had on black pants, a white shirt with a black jacket over it, and pure black nikes. Soon they saw us and headed over.

"Hey you guy, what's up, good to see ya before school starts!" Yuffie shouted to us as they came up. "Hey you guys, good to see you too." I said and smiled at all of them. when I smiled at cloud I could see him blush, but you could only see it if you were looking or if you were a spy like me. I was hoping the girls and the guys hadn't seen the blush either, but of coarse the guys didn't see…the girls did, and they all shot me sly but quick looks that said, 'he totally likes you and we know you like him, you're busted!' I shot them glares which made their looks go away, they knew to back off when I shot them death glares and I'm glad they knew. Just then the other kids we saw came over to us to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name's Aerith and this is Nick and Squall." Nick and Squall huh. I thought to myself. What a strange name. Well that's what I thought until he corrected her. "That's Leon." he said flatly. "Oh, ok, Leon." I said so that he wouldn't get mad, because I could tell that he didn't like to be called by his first name. "Right, sorry Leon." she apologized, then smiled at him, and I'm pretty sure I saw him blush. 'She's a nice friend, and that Leon guy really like her and I'm sure he likes her too.' I thought to myself and I could tell the other thought so to. I looked over to Jade, and she was looking right at Zack. I could tell that she was totally crushing on him. And Macey was checking out Nick. I shot her a look that said, 'You're so busted I know you like him!' She looked away, to hide her light pink face.

" Hey, let's see your schedules, maybe we have classes together.!" said Yuffie excitedly. We all looked at the schedule, and I guess luck was on our side because we all had the same classes. "Wow, totally cool, we're all going to be in the same classes!" we were all glad to, but I think Cloud was especially, happy to be in all his classes with me. Maybe he does like me, or he's just being a good friend, either way we were all happy. "Hey, just to get this out of the way, is there anyone we should stay away from or look out for at this school?" asked Jade, " I mean like not because of-" she leaned in and whispered, " the spy business we're in," she used her normal voice again," but because of the jerks in this school, I mean unless there aren't any." " You guys don't have to worry about enemy agents here guys." said Squall. "Yeah." said Nick. "Wait, you guys know?!" I asked. "Yeah our parents are CIA agents too." said Nick. I could tell Macey was impressed and so was I, a little bit at least. "Our parents know yours and the others, so yeah we know a lot." said Squall. " But there is some people you should look out for here." said Cloud with an annoyed face. I could tell whoever they were they were bad news. He was about to say something when three guys came up to us and the guys looked really mad. If looks could kill.

**ALRIGHT LOOK I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING I'VE BEEN FLOODED WITH HOMEWORK AND TESTS AND QUIZZES, I REALLY AM TRYING TO DO BETTER PLEASE R&R, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. I HOPE YOU LIKTHIS CHAPTER I'M STARTING THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS ONE. PEAC OUY ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Total Jerks

**JADE'S POV**

**We** were about to here what the guys had to say when three guys came up to us, and I could tell by the murderous looks on the guys faces that they were trouble. The one in front who was obviously the leader had long silver hair, a black shirt that said, 'ROCKER KING' on it, black skinny jeans and black boots and a black back-pack on his shoulder. The second one had on a blue crop top vest that exposed some of his stomach, a floor length white jacket, baggy aubergine colored skinny jeans that were tucked in his black combat boots. The last one had on a dark blue short sleeve, black pants and, white converse. GEEZ! What is it with everyone and wearing black and some color converse on the first day of school. But since the girls and I were wearing it to I guess I shouldn't talk but still! Anyway when they saw the girls and I they smirked a smirk that made me made just from looking and I could tell that whoever they were they were bad news, and that if the girls and I had to use our **special skills** against them we would love it. Soon they made it to us.

"Hey there new girls." the silver head said to us. I scoffed and so did the other girls. I was glad to know my friends hated them too, although I knew they probably didn't like them to start with, it was nice to be reassured of it. "Oh, fiesty girls, are we now?" he said to Tifa. She had a look that said, ' I don't know you, but I already hate you.' Cloud seemed to notice and I saw him look at the silver head with a look that said, 'Ha in your face'. Even though he probably knew we wanted him he still was there. He even had the nerve to introduce himself. 'As if we care, loser!' I thought to my self and I know that the others thought the same. "My name is Sephiroth and these are my friends Seifer," he gestured to the one on the left with the vest," and Morgan." he gestured to then boy on the right. "We would love to show you girls around the school, instead of these losers." he sneered looking straight at Cloud and the boys. If looks could kill Sephiroth and his friends would be dead right now, that or if we weren't forbid from just out right round house and box kicking them in the face until they fell unconscious. But I'm just saying. "We can obviously see that you and you're friends are new here, so let us take care of you." when he sad that I and the girls all looked like we wanted hurt them… badly. He is such a jerk, I'm so sure and I'm sure the others thought so to.

"Sorry, but we've already got guides. Cloud and his boys are our friends now and they agreed to us around, so thanks, but no thanks." Tifa said with a stare that if you knew meant, ' Back off, before I put you in the hospital for over a month.' I was actually hoping that Tifa would break some bone or at least use the Wendelski maneuver to paralyze him for a few weeks. But I knew we couldn't, it could compromise all of or covers.

"Well come see us when you're ready to stop hanging around these losers, and Strife." I could see the hate in Clouds eyes, and I knew as well as the others that this fight between all of them had been going on for a long time. Then they left, and when they were out of ear shot we talked again. "Wow what a jerk." I said with a disgusted look. "Yeah I already hate him." I heard Tifa say and I could have sworn that Cloud glowed when he heard that. "Good, I'm glad your different from other girls." he said, but then we all saw Tifa smile and Cloud blush. "I mean that goes for your friends too, heh." "Thanks, it's nice to here that." said Macey with an amused look, just like the rest of us. "Anyway, how are you guys going to balance Midgar high and the Academy?" asked Zack, trying to save his friend, so sweet. "We're going to go back and forth. So like one period we might be here and the next, we'll be at the academy, then we'll come back here. Some days we wont be at school at all, and some days we wont be at the academy at all. It just depends, you know?" said Jade with her trademark smirk. "Oh, that's cool, being able to do the things you guys do and still balancing school. It's must be why you guys are so interesting." he said and smiled at Jade, who then blushed such a light shade of pink that unless you were a very good friend like me and the girls you would have missed it. 'She is so busted!' I thought to my self.

**JADE'S POV.**

**W**ow he is really sweet and cute and a just really outgoing person. Wow I really do have it bad. Geez. Macey owes Tifa so much money. They had made a bet that if I ended up liking him Macey would owe Tfa seventy-five bucks, and it looks like Tifa will win. Soon we heard the bell ring, we went to our lockers, and as predictable as it sounds, we all had lockers by each other. Mine was by Zack's, Tifa was by Cloud, Macey was by Nick, Aerith was by Squall, Yuffie was by Vincent, Yasmin was by Barret, and the other guys were by each other to the right. We were all really happy about where our lockers. May be it wont be so bad making friends and fitting in here at Midgar High. We headed for our first class: English. Well here goes nothing.

**HEY GUYS REALLY SORRY FOR NOT DOING MUCH UPDATING LATELY IM DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH SCHOOL AND A FAMILY CRISIS SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME, PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE. PEACE OUT :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Run In With A Jerk…Again

**TIFA'S POV**

**I **really am glad that I have classes with Cloud and all the others. Geez. I have it bad for him. We made our way to English, which was room 23. When we got in we decided to take the seats in the back. Because well, it's easier to sneak and do the regular things like text in class, and for a spy to de-crypt security and computer codes and get information sent to my phone and laptop so that I can use it against the people who made it. You know typical spy girl stuff. We sat down and took our seats five minutes before class started when the girls and I sat down we checked our synchronized watches and knew that this class would be 45 minutes and 55 seconds long. Yeah. We're that good. I was really happy where I sat, actually we all were because of our new friends. I sat by Cloud, Macey was by Nick, Aerith by Leon, Yuffie by Vincent, Jade by Zack, Yasmin by Barret and Reno was on the end on the last seat. "Hey isn't cool that we all have the same classes?" asked Yuffie excitedly.

"Yeah, nothing can ruin this class, I mean all my friends are in this class, and my new friends too. Isn't it great guys?" they all agreed, I looked at Cloud, and couldn't help but smile, and I totally saw him blush. Maybe he does like me back! I sure hope so. And it could totally work out, I mean really. I'm a spy, he knows I'm a spy, he's the son of a former CIA agent who is also a friend of my mom's, I wouldn't have to keep secrets from him,(to a certain extent) it would really work out even if I know there's the danger of being a spy in love, but still. I was pulled back to reality when Jade started talking. "Yeah, nothing can ruin this class." I saw the others nod in agreement, then the bell rang. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Smith, and I'm your English teacher. "She seems nice." I said. "She is, she can be one of the most cushy teachers in school or she can be the most strict, if you push her to far that is." Cloud answered. "I guess we got lucky then." "Yeah."

I thought that this would be a great class, until they came in. Mrs. Smith had started speaking when… "Alright class lets start by-", she was then cut off by three tardy boys and I knew then that this class might not be so good. "Hello Sephiroth, I hope you boys wont be tardy to my class again. Please take a seat." this time she said it with a strict voice, I guess he wasn't kidding. "Sorry Mrs. Smith, we got held up in the office." this time it was that Morgan kid who spoke, I actually hadn't heard him talk but when I did I could tell he was a liar. That and the fact that I saw his hand, and we learned in cov ops, that when that happens it usually means there lying. I am such an awesome spy. But before I could try and do anymore recon from where they were in front which gave me a full view to spot flaws, the teacher spoke. And to be honest I really hated what she said next. "Very well then, take your seats. Sephiroth you sit in front of Tifa, Seifer in front of Macey and Morgan in front of Jade." I could not believe it.

**TIFA, JADE AND MACEY'S POV.**

**WHOA! WAIT! WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**

**JADE'S POV.**

**I can't believe this, in less than three minutes, this class went from being great to being horrible. We then saw them smile and make their way to us and once again I could tell there was going to be a massive tension rise in the back of the room. The girls looked just as upset as I did. When we saw them smile at with player looks we all gave them death glares. Soon they got to their seats and I was already totally in a bad mood and school had only been in for five minutes.**

**And unfortunately for us they talked to us and if it weren't for the fact that we can't totally use or skills to hurt them, we would have totally gone for using the Wendelski maneuver. "Hey there, so have you decided to take us up on our offer and ditch the losers to come hang with us." Sephiroth said with a narrowed eyes at Cloud, I could tell that he knew Cloud liked Tifa. I knew already that he was interested in Tifa too, and would stop at nothing to have her instead of Cloud and the same went for his friends. Seifer liked Macey, and Morgan liked me, but we definitely did NOT LIKE THEM. But since I am a spy I'm smart enough to know that, they also wanted to spite the boys. Geez so much hate, I guess this has been going on even longer than I thought it had. When I came back to reality I knew what we could do to get them ticked. I looked over to the girls and knew they were thinking the same. "Sorry, but no. Cloud and the others are still our friends and our guides for our first day." I gave them an evil smirk that said, 'sorry, but not sorry, it's never going to happen'. then Tifa spoke up. **

"**Yeah, thanks but no thanks, we're perfectly happy with our new friends and we can tell good friends and people in general when we see them so, no, we don't want your help." she had the same smirk as me, then Macey spoke lastly. "Yeah, we really like Cloud and his boys, which I guess now makes them OUR boys, and we would rather have no guide at all and be late to every class, then if you guys had to show us around." Macey had on the smirk too. And I could tell that Sephiroth and his friends weren't expecting that. He probably figured that with some smooth words, and a cheesy smirk/grin, we would probably be under some kind of spell. Well that would not be happening anytime soon.**

"**Yeah, and despite what the voices in your head are saying, we are definitely not your little puppets." this time it was Tifa again, and wow! Did Sephiroth and his friends look so shocked I guess that they're not use to girls talking to him like that. But soon he resumed his composure and said, "Fine, it's alright you girls will come around, I'm sure of it." I saw Tifa scoff out loud, probably so that they could here it. "You are feisty girls." said Morgan looking at me. I glared at him. I could tell this was irritating Zack, and my suspicion was confirmed when he spoke up. "Hey! Leave her alone dude, she doesn't want to talk to you or look at your ugly face. None of us do. I'm sure she and her friends have enough common sense and good taste than to want to hang out with you guys." Morgan glared at Zack and if looks could kill, Zack would be dead, but then I would kill Morgan, but that probably wont happen. Even though I hated it he kept talking.**

"**I'm sure they don't think that." said Seifer in a 'so sure' voice that made me want to really want to hurt him, and I could tell that the girls felt the same. "Actually, yes we do that way, now leave us alone. Yeah, like, NOW." Macey said at Seifer. The grin on his face disappeared. I knew she had gotten him. I could see that all the guys had on triumphant faces, and they deserved those looks after all, they just scored major points with us on their side. Before we could say anything else, Mrs. Smith said, "Excuse me, but do you all have something you would like to say?" there was the firm, strict voice again. "No Mrs. Smith we'll stop talking right now." I said in a voice that said, 'stop talking and it's exactly what I meant. "Alright then, fine." and with that they turned around and stopped messing with us for that class anyways, but not before they gave one last glance. And for some reason… that bothered me that time, and not like made me mad, but more like he made me uneasy.**

**TIFA'S POV.  
**

**We went back to class and we were given homework on the first day, but it's really easy, just some journal write saying some things about ourselves, like our family, friends, just stuff about our lives. The girls and I decided we would try that, of coarse we would make it the abridged version. That means we wouldn't be going into the whole us being spies and our parents being former CIA agents. And we definitely wouldn't say how my mom is the headmistress of Gunningham. And the reason was because, the last thing I need is for people to judge me because of my mom being the headmistress, oh and the fact that there could be enemy operatives who would love to here the place my mom works and to infiltrate Gunningham and take our secrets, but that isn't likely to happen, not while the girls and I are still breathing. Then the bell rang for next period which was History.**

**Before we could make it out Sephiroth and his followers went buy in front of Cloud and the guys. "Watch it losers." he sneered at mostly Cloud, I saw Cloud glare and if looks could kill, Sephiroth would be in trouble. "What jerks, I hope we have no other classes with them I can't stand 'em." I spoke up, I saw Cloud smile at that, probably because I was on his side. "I'm glad we met you guys, it's always nice to know that there are people you can count on to give you a hand." I looked at Cloud and smiled. I saw Cloud blush and so did the other girls.I bet Macey and the others are thinking, 'They are so going to get together, and Sephiroth will have to eat his heart out'. "Come on guys let's head to history, which is room 19." "Alright let's go." I said and we headed to History, maybe it wont be so bad after all… or at least I hope.**

**What is a teenage spy and her friends to do?**

**OK, LOOK GUYS I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH GRADE AND REPORT CARD SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME, I AM JUST ONE GIRL, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, BTW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS, I AM ALSO GOING TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES TOO. WISH ME LUCK, PEACE OUT!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow, Didn't See That Coming

**JADE'S POV.**

We made it to class and were able to pick our seats, it was basically the same as the last class we sat next to the boys but this time, we were sitting next to each of the same one of the guys we were with in the last class but in different areas of the room. So I was next to Zack in the middle row on the right end, Tifa was next to Cloud were in the back on the left end, Macey and Nick were in the front second row three seats down. The rest of them were in different areas in front and in back of each other but still by each other. Thankfully Sephiroth and his followers weren't in that class. I decided to have some courage and say something to Zack, even though I was nervous, he is so cute, and nice and funny and, and, and just…..perfect. Geez, I have it almost as bad as Tifa liking Cloud. I guess we all have it bad for each of these boys. I sighed, then decided to shake his broad shoulders, 'so strong', I think to myself, and get his attention. Well here goes nothing.

"Wow, looks like we're all going to end up having every class with each other." I said to Zack, then he got a mocking smirk on his face. "Oh, I thought we were all friends and that you would want to be in the same class." I blushed and he smiled mockingly when he saw it. "W-well, yeah of coarse, I just meant-" "It's okay I was just kidding anyway Jade." "Oh good, to know." I said sarcastically, then pushed him playfully, we both laughed. "I like you Zack, you're really nice and funny, I'm glad we're friends." when I said this he blushed and stammered as he said, "T-thanks, that's nice of you to say." I was about to say something when the teacher came in.

I could have sworn I saw Leons eyes bug out and the others all give him knowing looks and smirks. I wonder-actually now that I look at Leon and the teacher-no way…then he spoke. "Hello class my name is Mr. Leonheart, many of you may know me already, but if you don't I'll spare you the wondering and tell you know. I'm Squall's dad." the girls and my mouths dropped open. Wow I did not and I did see that coming and I along with the girls are spies as well. I could tell that Leon was totally embarrassed. Poor Leon. I feel bad for him.

**TIFA'S POV.**

Wow, okay then, that was sudden. Then I heard Cloud chuckle, it sounded so deep. I really do have it bad. I am really glad that those jerks aren't here. "Wow, I feel bad for him." I whispered to Cloud. He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah he always does this we always laugh about it though." "Oh that's good." "Alright that's enough class let's get started, but I will worn you right now, my test are hard, the material is ongoing, and only on rare days will I go easy on you. Do you all understand?" we all nodded, then he glanced at me and the girls did a sharp smirk and said, "Good." the others and I knew what that was about.

He knew about us being spies just like Leon and his mom and the rest of the guys' parents, so it wasn't a surprise, he knew that he would expect more out of all of us. He knew that Cloud and his friends, along with the girls and I could do our homework(especially since we could do 10th, 11th and college student homework, and a much higher level and still get 100% or at the very least 90% or 85% . Yeah we're that good, even the boys. We love being the sons and daughters of spies and CIA agents really we do.) then he went on with the lesson.

We had to write a journal entry about or summer and the things we did that made history, even small things, either way it was apart of history, our history, the things we did that will always have been in our lives and for us there are a lot of things that we have done to make history, spy history. The things that have happened to us that are good and bad. We try and think of the good instead of the bad. When you're the daughter of two secret agents, you learn pretty early that spies walk a moral type rope. We do bad things for good reasons, and for the most part we can live with that. I mean I'm used to it and so are the others, but sometimes it's hard, being spies and being hunted ourselves, but still, we try our hardest to enjoy our lives when we can, but I guess that even thought the danger is bad, we're very used to it…

Then we handed in the paper and started another paper. This made me remember that the most part of being a spy sometimes is NOT the danger, it's the PAPER WORK. I mean after all when you're on a jet with a box full of gems that were stolen in the first place, and you just stole them back for the ambassador of France's daughter, the last thing you want to do is write a full length report about it and what happened. Oh that reminds me of one other tiny little secret…we are thieves that work to steal things back from the people that steal them first for the CIA as well as being spies. It is one of our gifts as spies, but that is another thing that I will go into later.

We had finished the paper and handed it in. Then Leon's dad said, "Very good ladies, and gentlemen." we headed back to our seats and whispered to each other. "I didn't know the teach was Leon's dad." said Macey. I could tell the he didn't want to talk about it but she pressed on. "It's cool." he seemed to ease up a bit. Hopefully this will be not so hard considering the spy thing and that he could just as well give us different tests in different languages at different levels, but that is just a guess. Soon we heard the bell ring signaling that class was over, and headed to our next class which was Art, room 29. This is turning out to be a pretty good school.

**HEY, SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SCHOOL, TESTS, GRADES, ECT. YOU KNOW IT ALL. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, SHORT I KNOW BUT STILL CUT ME A BREAK. I THOUGHT THAT SPY/THIEVES WOULD BE COOL SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE. PEACE OUT ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paint Catastrophe

**MACEY'S POV.**

Unfortunately the jerks were in our Art class, but at least our teacher is nice, her name is Mrs. Stella. She is really cool, she even puts music on and let us choose our spots so we all got to sit together. But Sephiroth and his annoying friends were at the next table by us but at least they aren't at our table I guess. "Alright class your first assignment is to paint an environment setting. It can be anywhere as long as it's an environment with different kinds of nature. Alright begin." and with that we started to get different colors. I knew right off the back that Yasmin was going to be the best. She's the peace maker, great friend, and nature girl of the group. She loves animals and nature so it would be no surprise if she got the best grade in class. We were all great artists, and we would all get good grades on this, but Yasmin would ace this class no problem. Being a nature lover was like her biggest talent, it's her thing. Just like how Jade is the music lover of the group, Tifa is the hitter, Cloe was the artistic one and I was the make up, best friends boy expert of the group. Whenever they needed advice on boys they came to me and not some magazine like most girls to find false info. Plus whenever they needed a shopping spree or a good outfit for something, whether it was of their own free will or it was forced by me. Even if it was forced, it was all out of friendship.

Anyway we started, and to be honest we were really getting into the assignment it was really relaxing actually. Then Mrs. Stella came over to our table. "Very good all of you and Yasmin that is absolutely beautiful!" I knew it. I gave her a thumbs up. Then I continued on my painting, it was an ocean scene with clear blue waters the sandy shore and the sun shining and glistening in the water, with a few palm tree's, it was nice, it was peaceful, it was…one of our beach/ safe houses. It was in Rio, Brazil. We had four other ones just in case something happened, and it had before. I thought it was good and so did the others, so I knew I would get a good grade. Then we saw them come over even though we hated it.

"Hey there nice painting." said Sephiroth to Tifa, as he nudged Cloud away rudely. "Thanks, but I need to keep working so don't talk to me. Ok?" she said not looking at him, continuing with her work. Then Seifer came to talk to me. "Just great." I mumbled as he came over. "Hey beautiful, I like your taste in scenery." "Thanks now leave." I said, and I didn't care if I sounded rude. Then Morgan went to talk to Jade. "Your sense in the environment is awesome cutie." he said to her with a stupid smirk on his face. Geez these guys make me sick.

**CLOE'S POV.**

Watching these guys trying to shamelessly flirt with my girls made me sick. These guys need to be taught a lesson. But I know that if I try something I might get us all in trouble so I just continued with my painting. I looked over at Cloud, Zack and Nick and they looked like they were about to snap if they flirted with the girls one more time. Then another teacher walked in. he had black hair, blue eyes, and was the same height as Mrs. Stella. When she saw him she stood up quickly and walked towards him. "Hello, what brings you here Mr. Noctis?" so that was his name, he is supposed to be our algebra teacher for fourth period. I shot girls looks that said, 'there is definitely something between them.' "Actually I need your help with something in the teachers lounge, Mrs. Stella." she nodded and said she would be back in fifteen minutes. Then she left.

Then Sephiroth noticed the look on the guys' faces, and did something so unbelievable… he clapped his hands. Then he and his friends took three paint tubes and squeezed them each all over the boys on their clothes, hair and faces. Then there were boos from the guys and cheers from the girls and from both sided gasps and oohs. Tifa and the rest of us had our mouths hanging open. Then they all shot them death glares. C;oud then snapped his fingers and he, Zack, Nick, Leon and Barret got paint tubes. "No you guys wait!" Tifa tried, but it didn't work. Then they all squeezed their tubes and did the same thing to them but mostly on Sephiroth. Then there were cheers and gasps for them. Then Reno ran to the art closet got two bottles of paint and shouted, "PAINT FIGHT!" and then it started.

**YASMIN'S POV**

Paint went everywhere at that moment. Everyone grabbed something. Paint, glues water with paing and glue in it and threw it somewhere at someone or something. It was total chaos. There was paint everywhere, the girls and I ducked under the table, but not before we splattered paint on Sephiroth and his friends. We watched everything happen. Cloud took on Sephiroth, Zack took Morgan, and Nick took Seifer. The guy were pretty much winning and if it hadn't been for the fact that the earth simply cannot stop spinning we all would have sworn it had. After about five minutes of a massive paint fight, Mrs. Stella came back in looking flustered and trying to tidy herself. Her lips were a light purple hue. I guess whatever happened, required lip work. Then she saw what was going on after a minute. She stood in shock for another minute, and yelled.

"STUDENTS! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" everyone stopped then we came out from under the table. It looked like a giant paint bomb went of in there, really. Every inch of the room and everything in it, including the other students was covered from bottom to top in paint. "I want to know who started this, NOW!" then Sephiroth spoke. "It was completely Cloud and his friends, Ma'am. We weren't about to let that happen. "That's not true!" shouted Tifa as she and the rest of us got out from under the table. "Yeah, it's not true." said Yuffie. "Alright since you girls are the only one without a paint make over, I want you to tell me what happened and you only." she said eyeing the boys. Then Tifa spoke up.

"Well, first Sephiroth and his friends came over, bothering us, then he clapped and Seifer and Morgan took tubes of paint and squeezed them on Cloud, Nick and Zack, and then the whole paint thing started. So to make a long story short, it's all Sephiroth, Seifer and Morgans fault." Sephiroth's mouth was hanging open, guess he wasn't expecting that. Then Mrs. Stella spoke up. "I see, alright then, Sephiroth, Seifer and Morgan, you three are going to be suspended for three weeks for starting this." they looked like they wanted to protest but Mrs. Stella shot them glares that said not to even try fighting back. "And further more, when you get back you will have three hours detention for five weeks, and you are going to clean this entire room and the materials." they looked like they were going to faint from shock. "Alright everyone, go to the bathrooms and get cleaned up then come back and get ready to leave, we will try this assignment again tomorrow, but for now your homework is to define the art vocab words." then before they left Sephiroth and co. glared at the guys and left.

"Alright I don't know about you guys, but that was still pretty cool." said Tifa looking at Cloud. "Thanks." they smiled at each other and then turned back to us quickly. "Well, you guys better go get cleaned up." I said, then they left. "Wow that was insane, I think we are going to have fun here, now we just have four more periods and the next is lunch. And we all have the same lunch that's next, lunch A. so we can sit with each other." said Aerith. "Yeah." we all agreed. Then the bell rang for lunch and we went to meet up with the guys and get a good table outside. ' really think that we'll have some fun here' I thought to myself. Yeah, I'm really starting to like this school.

**HOPE U GUYS LIKE, HOPE I WASN'T LATE ON UPDATE, WITH SCHOOL AND ALL, ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY NEED THEM, TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AND I'LL DO MY BEST. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Mission, Some Explaining and A Plan

**TIFA'S POV**

**The rest of the day went very smoothly and we thankfully didn't have any more classes with the jerks, and we even had a good lunch we sat outside. And the rest of our classes went well. I was glad to have all my classes with Cloud. Cloud…He's so sweet and strong, and cute. I sighed dreamily. We were all walking home together. "That was a great first day, you know besides the whole paint and jerks thing." I said. "Yeah." Jade spoke up. "It was really great, you know except for the whole total jerks and paint fight thing." "Yeah, sorry about that I guess things did kinda get out of hand there." Cloud said, so nicely. "Actually I'll admit, that was pretty cool of you to stand up to him and give him what was coming to. It was awesome. It was pretty funny too." I said smiling at him. He blushed and looked away, but then he turned back and said, "Thanks." then I saw Zack give him a look and said, "Hey Cloud anything you want to ask Tifa?" he said with a smirk. I saw Cloud's jaw tighten. Then he said, "I don't know is, there something YOU want to ask Jade?" Zack's smirk went away and he glared at him. I sent Jade a look that said, 'What are they talking about?' she shrugged. Then we just continued walking.**

"**So, have you guys gone on any missions lately?" "Yeah, we have. We went to Ireland to find a black marketing operation and stop it. We did but it was pretty easy." Leon answered. "Cool." I said. But then I saw that Aerith and Yuffie had looks on their faces. "What's wrong guys?" I asked. "Well you guys all do important stuff for the CIA and even though we don't blame you guys for not telling us for obvious clearance reasons, we still feel down for not doing something that important." Aerith said with a glum look. "Yeah, I mean we understand that the Gunningham Academy is a school for spies and that is top secret to people without clearance, we still feel bad that you at least didn't tell us you even went there." I knew she meant Macey and Cloe when she said that, and I saw them get guilty looks. I decided to step in.**

"**Well even though you guys don't go there, you can still help us." "How?" asked Yuffie and Aerith at the same time. "Well we do have a research and development track at the Academy, so maybe, I can convince my mom and your parents to let you go there and be on the research and development. Then you would be able to help." they suddenly brightened up. "Really?! Thanks Tifa!" cried Aerith. Then Yuffie spoke up. "Hey wait, you guys learn how to fight there too, right?" "Yeah. It's called P,C&E(physical combat and educational). That's where we learn to protect ourselves, with an illegal move or two." "Cool sign me up for that instead of research!" "Alright. Aerith, what about you?" "I think I'll stick with research and development." "Okay."**

**I would have went on when my phone went off. I looked at it, then got a serious look. "Girls we've got a mission. I'll tell my mom about getting you and Aerith in the academy after alright?" "Alright." they said at the same time. "What's the mission?" asked Jade. "To steal back a rare star cut amethyst ruby, called the Amethyst Star." Then Aerith and Yuffie got confused looks. "Did you just say steal?" asked Yuffie. I better tell them now. "Yeah, one other thing you should know is that we are also thieves, but we steal things back and return them for the CIA as well as being spies. Sorry I guess we should have mentioned that earlier." "It's alright. That is so cool." Yuffie complimented. "Well we need to go now, so see ya." Wee were about to leave when the boys phones went off. "We have a mission too." said Cloud. "What is it?" I ask. "A good spy never tells." he said with what I really think and hope to be a flirty smirk. Then we all went our separate ways the boys went to go on whatever mission they had, Yuffie and Aerith went home and the girls and I went to my house to get ready. **

**When we got to my house, we headed for my room. When we got there we threw our back packs somewhere in my room and went straight for my closet. We entered and seconds later we were going down an underground tunnel and our clothes changed. when we stepped out we were in Heist Society, our own HQ. We come here to prepare for our missions or just for when we feel like it. We were all wearing different clothes now. I had on a black shirt, black skirt, black gloves, black leggings, black gloves and black boots. Jade had on a full black body suit that had a black skirt and black converse. Yasmin had a black jacket, black shirt, black gloves, black pants that showed her ankles and black converse. Macey had a plaid Gunningham uniform skirt and shirt with boots, but it was all black. Cloe had on a black shirt, black kapris and black tennis shoes. We all had on our bracelets which were also lasers, communicators, jammers, had cords in them for quick escapes and flashlights as well, and too many more things to mention. We each grabbed a lip gloss that doubled as lasers as well, nicotine patches for knocking people out and com units. **

**We then went outside where a car was waiting and headed for the party being hosted by some jewel tycoon named Arcone Delling. He supposedly had some of his men "pick-up" the ruby for him. Once in the car we each put on a dress to cover up our spy suits, since we were supposed to be guests. It was going to be easy, I was sure. We had been through tougher. Soon we got to the party. "Let's go breaks some hearts and laws girls." I said as we made our way to the sounds of the party.**

**NO POV.**

**As the girls went through, the doors they were completely unaware of the five boys, with broad shoulders and spiked hair getting ready to start their mission. Little did the girls know that when they entered they were being watched by the five others. Boys to be exact. Then one with gold blonde hair broad shoulders and mako blue eyes was staring at one with long brown hair in a black dress, with ruby red eyes. The one with black spiked hair was staring at the girl with light purple eyes, purple streak in her hair and a purple dress. The one with the spiked hair and grey eyes was staring at the one with the black hair, blue eyes and a simple blue dress that went to her knees with black leggings, but was looking more like a super model. The other two, one with spiked brown hair(Leon), and one with spiked black messy hair(Vincent) just looked at their three gawking friends and smirked.  
**

**Then the one with blonde hair snapped out of it and said, "Let's go break some laws and bones, boys. And surprise some girls." he said. They all smirked and headed for the party. The girls were in for a big surprise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**LOOK I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER SCHOOL STUFF LIKE REPORTS AND GRADES, I HOPE YOU LIKED, I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER COME SOONER. PEACE OUT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Just to be clear on who was staring at who:  
**

**Cloud-Tifa  
**

**Zack-Jade  
**

**Nick-Macey  
**


	10. Chapter 10

YOU! YOU'RE HERE?!

**CLOUD'S POV**

We checked our synchronized watches, and headed inside. I couldn't wait to see Tifa and the girls' faces. Tifa. She looked so beautiful in that dress. It went down to her knees and she had leggings underneath. She had on just a little blush and lip gloss, and some jewelry that I was sure doubled as spy equipment. I could tell the black earrings were comms units as well as an accessory. They have good taste in spy-ware. We entered then we saw that they had masks on, everyone did. "Oh yeah, here guys." Zack handed each of us masks. It was a costume party! This was actually a good thing. "This will make it easier for us to not be seen." I hear Vincent say. We put them on and head inside, we give the man at the door our coats and head in.

I could see each of the girls in different areas of the room. Jade was next to Tifa, seeming to be in a conversation in Swahili. Clever Tifa, clever. Wow I really do have it bad. I want to ask her out, but every time I try and start a conversation, either it's Sephiroth or the bell or whatever that has to ruin it. But, a good spy never quits. I headed over to the punch bowl and got a drink. "Hello, would you like a drink?" my British accent bore just a little, but it still got the job done. Then she spoke with her beautiful voice. "Um, sir, excuse me, but do I know you?" she said, an eyebrow rising. "No I don't think so." "Then why did you get me a drink?" "Is it bad that I wanted to do something for an extremely beautiful girl like you?" I realized what I said, and I said it out of my feelings. I knew I couldn't take it back, and I really didn't want to. But she seemed perfectly at ease. "Well, thank you." "No problem. And it was nice to meet you." I said as she smiled and I walked away.

I could feel the others smirking and here them snickering through the comms unit I had on in the buttons on the neck of my suit. I looked at each of them and glared, they stopped snickering. Then I said into my comms unit, "It's time boys."

**TIFA'S POV**

I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us, besides the nine security cameras in the gallery's dance floor. But it felt like some people were boring their eyes into us. It wasn't because we were wealthy, as far as our covers went, it wasn't because we were beautiful, though that too was undeniable, there was just something special about my friends and I. Like our confidences and our specialties, that couldn't be bought and especially couldn't be stolen. But I guess that when you are a spy and a thief, you really can't help but feel that way about yourself, especially when your good, like us.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X 0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X0X0X0X0XX0X0X

The party went well and we actually enjoyed the food. Then we waited until the host led everyone inside the art gallery. Then Jade, Macey and I slipped on our comm unit earings. We slipped out while Yasmin and Cloe stayed to keep an eye out for anything, and to watch the host, Al Connley. He apparently had his men, 'pick up', the Amethyst Star, and now we need to get it back and return it to the rightful owner. Even though I didn't see anyone, I still felt like someone was watching me.

We slipped out of our dresses and masks. Good thing we had on our spy suits underneath. We made our way to different areas. Macey went inside the air vents with her laptop, and then did some hacking. She was always the really smart one of the group and the boy expert. Then she got the surveillance feed. "I've got eyes." she said. "Awesome Mace." I said. We slipped into the hallway and saw two gaurds. They saw us, and we sprung into action. Jade gave one of them a kick to the face, a right uppercut and a punch to the back knocking him out. I gave the other a round house kick to the face, a punch to the face and a two finger jab to his pressure point. He was knocked out. We put nipotine patch to knock them out, just for good measure. We are good. We made our way to the jewel exhibit.

When we got there the room was clear…too clear. I put on my infer red spy contacts. Once I slipped them on I could see all the sensors. Just waiting for someone to trip, to make a mistake, to trip up, to not be as good as us. But-.

**CLOUD'S POV.**

That wasn't going to happen.(A/N: Ha, I made them have the same thought and have cloud finish Tifa's thought. They are for each other.) we saw the girls. And Tifa putting on her spy contacts. Then she and Jade did an array flips, twists, and splits. Wow, did she look hot. I could see Zack staring at Jade too. Leon and Vincent were still in the other gallery, where Yasmin and Cloe were at. And Nick was in the vents, just like Macey. "C'mon Zack." I said as we made our way in. We took of our masks. "Hey need any help girls?" Tifa was just about to remove the glass. She and Jade both had shocked expressions. I could think of what they were thinking right now: 'I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS. THEY'RE. HERE!' Zack and I were smirking at them.

**TIFA & JADE'S POV.**

Jade and I were thinking the same thing: 'I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS. THEY'RE. HERE.! I can't believe I didn't see them.

**TIFA'S POV.**

Cloud and Zack are here, meaning that the other guys are here too. I can't believe Cloud even talked to me and I still didn't realize it. Well I can tell that things are going to get way more interesting. I knew I was still in shock, but I still had a mission, and I was going to get it done. I could tell Jade felt the same by the look on her face. Then she spoke. "Since I'm sure the other boys are here. So we sure are and WILL have a lot to talk about." she said with an annoyed look and crossed arms. Oh yeah, we were going to talk, and we probably going to get even with the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**LOOK, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, SCHOOL AND STUFF, I'LL TRY HARDER TO GET UPDATES SOONER. HOPE YOU LIKED, PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I CHANGED MT PEN NAME, NOW IT'S Keyblade Princess 13. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW.**

A Mission Completed and The Question

**JADE'S POV.**

WOW. I wasn't expecting that. I mean the guys are here on our mission… AND THEY DIDN'T TELL US! One minute I had a shocked face, then I had an irritated face. Zack saw it and got nervous. He should be. I looked at Tifa, she looked just as shocked as me then irritated. We had to finish the mission, and it was their's too. So I guess we can let them help us, but then we are going to get some explanations. I looked to Tifa to see if she was okay with it, she nodded. "Fine, but after this we ARE going to talk guys." I said sternly. Then Tifa grabbed the gem and maneuvered and back flipped out of where she was and was then next to me. "Yes, we will." she said sternly with crossed arms. Then our phones went off. "Hey girls the guys are-" "We know Mace, they are actually in front of us now." "Oh, well okay then, uh, Macey out." then we turned back to them.

"Alright look, once we get back home, we are going to talk about this okay guys?" Tifa said calmly. "Alright girls." We made our way back to the others after we changed but on the way we ran into some security sleaze. We knocked them out quickly. I saw Tifa staring at Cloud. I'll admit he did look good, but Zack looked really good. I really do have it bad. Maybe I'll make the first move, maybe…

* * *

**TIFA'S POV.**

Cloud looked SO good. I was pretty sure I drooled for a second. But then we finished off the guards. We got the others and then we went to the car. Once we were all in, we started to talk.

"So why didn't you guys tell us?" I asked. "Like I said a good spy never tells his secrets." said Cloud. I blushed as he smirked at me. Then Mace stepped in. "Well you could have at least given us a hint." "Sorry Mace, no exceptions." said Nick. "Well it's over now, so lets just talk about something else." we sat there in silence, then I thought of something. "Hey how long have you been in this business?" "Pretty much our whole lives, our parents would take us on missions all the time while we were little kids before we started going on missions our selves." "The same with us too. We started going on missions when we were all five years old." I said, with confidence. "Wow, you MUST be good, after all the way you got that Jewel, and maneuvered through the censors, and how you knocked out those security guys, it was amazing." I blushed and smiled at him, then he blushed and shyly smiled. We went on with the ride just talking about missions, places, and just spy and thief stuff. Then Cloud spoke.

* * *

**CLOUD'S POV**

I have to ask her now, I might not get another chance. It doesn't matter if it'd be in front of our friends, they would find out anyway so why not. "Hey Tifa? Can I ask you something?" she faced me, an amazing smile placed on her lips. "Yes, Cloud?" she battered her eyelashes a little bit, I blushed lightly. Now or never. "Well I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime this weekend. We could go to the movies or something." I said with a nervous face. She had this look on her face, oh geez, I was going to fast. I prepared myself for her saying, '_I'm sorry Cloud, but no, I'm just not ready to date right now._' I was ready to back down and say never mind, but she beat me to it. "I'd love to Cloud! It sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow to confirm what we should do besides the movies. Okay?" I was so happy, I had to refrain from giving her a giant bear hug I was so happy. "That's great, so yeah, the movies and then you think what else we can do." She smiled, no scratch that, she glowed. Heh, take that Sephiroth, I beat you to it, not that you had a chance but still.

Then Zack smacked me on the back and said, "Well it's about time! I didn't think you had it in you." in sent him a glare then smirked evilly and said, "Well wasn't there something you wanted to ask Jade?" he glared at me, after his eye twitched. "Well, Zack, did you want to ask me something?" Jade asked. He laughed nervously. "Well I just wanted to know if, uh…..you would help me study for a final, for some test the CIA is going to have us all take. We actually all want to study with you guys." Jade seemed to frown a little, I guess that wasn't what she thought he would ask. "Sure, we'll help you guys." then we just talked about school stuff. Asking Tifa out was easier than I thought. I can't wait. This day just got a lot better. I just hope that one) things go well, two) that we don't have any missions on that day, and three) that the next question I ask will be if she wants to be…..my girlfriend. I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PEACE OUT, P.S. MY NEW PEN NAME IS Keyblade Princess 13.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Total Chaos

**CLOUD'S POV**

Monday was the most grueling day of the week. I didn't know why, it just was. I had planned what Tifa and I would do, for our date. See a movie, get dinner and then we would go to this carnival that was in town. It would be perfect. We had just finished third period, so it was time for lunch. The girls would meet us at out table later, so we talked while we waited. I had finished telling the boys about my plan for Tifa and mine's date and they were impressed. "Sounds great Cloud." said Zack. The others nodded in agreement.

We had just come out of the line and started to eat. We were half way done when there was a squeal coming from some girls, and I knew what that meant. Sephiroth. At least this Monday wont be boring. He came over to our table. Good thing the girls weren't here. He walked up to us and said, "Where are those girls of yours?" that set us right off. "Well first of all they're not our girls, second, they aren't anyone's girls, and last but not least, forget trying to ask them out they'll say no, they can't stand you either, especially Tifa." then Zack piped up. "And because Tifa's already been asked out." Sephiroth's eye twitched, "By who?" "Bye me." I said with a triumphant smirk on my face. "Well call off your date then, I want to have some fun with her." that was it for me. Then things got crazy.

"I don't think she would want to go out with someone who has cake on them." he looked confused, then I did just that. I took Zack's cake and smeared it all over Sephiroth and his shirt(it was a lot of cake.)at that moment he looked like he was ready to kill me. Then he smirked and said, "And I'm sure she wouldn't want to date someone who smells like chili and franks(hot dog slices)." then he took someone's chili and franks and poured it all over my head. Then that was when thing really got crazy, because at that moment, Reno decided to yell.

"FOOD FIGHT!" and that was when things went into total chaos. Food went everywhere. I fought Sephiroth while Zack fought Seifer. And Nick fought Morgan. I'm sure everyone in there knew that if the principal found out or walked in, we would all be lectured, but no one cared. I threw creamed corn at Sephiroth. Zack threw ice cream at Seifer, it smeared all over his face. Then I saw Nick take some hot soup and throw it at Morgans face. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" he yelled. That really must have hurt. Well better him than me. Then Sephiroth hit me with a salad and I had ranch and carrots in my hair. Seifer hit Zack with a pizza slice and it slid down his face leaving a trail of sauce cheese and pepperoni. He looked like someone just painted a red line up his face. Then Morgan took some pie and shoved it in Nicks face, which for this one time, I'll give him credit for. There was macaroni flying across the room from the other side at one point and like a lot of stuff, it stuck to the walls. It looked like someone got sick and threw up on it even.

Then Sephiroth took some nachos and dumped them on my head and said, "There matches your stupid spikey hair perfectly." I took some milk and dumped it on his head. "There now YOUR stupid hair looks better." he glared at me, and I glared at him. Good thing looks can't kill, or we both would be dead. Things went on like this for fifteen minutes. The cafeteria hardly looked like it self with all the stuff there. It was beyond messy, and it was still going on too. We probably would've gone on like that all day, or at least until the lunch bell rang, when the doors that were completely covered in food opened.

Tifa, Jade, Macey, Cloe, Yasmin, Aerith and Yuffie all walked in, and when they saw the cafeteria, there eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!" Tifa spoke, "What happened here?" Jade said, "Maybe we should eat outside from now on." said Macey. Cloe and Yasmin were silent. "You guys are so immature!" shouted Aerith. "Why do you guy always need to fight?!" yelled Yuffie. Tifa just shook her head, with the other girls and had disappointed in us, looks on their faces.

"Come on girls, lets go." said Tifa, turning with the other than walking out. The guys and I realized we made a mistake so we left Sephiroth and his friends in the cafeteria and headed to the boys locker rooms to clean our selves up. Luckily we had were able to get all the food of and out of are hair. Now we needed to find the girls. I really hope they aren't mad at us. Especially Tifa. Man, I really do have it bad. Since we finished getting all that food off us, we decided to go look for the girls. Soon the bell rang. We decided to wait and talk to them in class, since we all had the same schedule. I really hope Tifa doesn't reconsider going out because of this either. We stopped looking and headed to our lockers to get our stuff. Then we headed to class.

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE WORKING ON NEW STORIES, HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, NO FLAMES PLEASE. PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM OFF HOMEWORK ONLY ON MY LAPTOP RESTRICTION. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WILL UPLOAD MY ONE SHOTS SOMETIMES UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL AGAIN, BUT THAT MIGHT BE IT.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,  
**

***Keyblade Princess 13  
**

**(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


End file.
